Bryan
Bryan is a character in the comic Final Destination: Spring Break. He is a survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion and is a close friend of Carly Hagan. Bryan, along with Carly and his friends Kris, Katie, Amanda, Matt and Jake all decide to take a vacation from college during Spring Break, heading out for the city Cancún. While they were on the plane there, Carly had a vision of everyone dying from a terrible hotel explosion due to a leaky boiler. Although traumatized from the event Carly's boyfriend Jake manages to calm her down, and they all proceed to go into the city, where they party on the beach and streets. That night at the hotel they're staying at, Carly freaks out again and asks for everyone to go outside. While they're waiting in the grass, the hotel explodes. The next morning, Sue Flanders tells them that they are unable to leave the city after Bryan suggests whether or not they should stay or go. On the taxi ride to the beach, Bryan explains to Carly how she has a gift that many people are unaware of and they go parasailing. During the boat ride Carly shouts for Matt to stop the boat but the throttle gets stuck and he's unable to do so. Kris ran to the back of the boat to shut off the engine, but the boat hit the reef and Kris wound up being gutted once the propeller flipped out the water and gutted him. The gang later goes to the hospital and Carly tries to explain to the group how Death may be out to get the survivors, but no one listens except for Bryan. Later that night, Katie is killed once she falls onto a medical display skeleton. With two of their friends dead, Carly and the gang find out that three other people, Dreena, Jeremy, and Gino, survived the explosion and are residing in a hotel. They team up with the group and go explore a set of Mayan ruins, with Bryan and Carly breaking away from the main crowd. They run into a shaman who keeps following the two and tells them about five unlucky days, before muttering the saying "La muterte tiene un diseño", which means "Death has a design." Bryan is confused by the saying and keeps muttering it along the way until the group goes scuba diving, and Gino is killed once a statue of an eel hits his air tank and it shoots him through the glass floor of the boat. In peril, Flanders arranges for the group to leave the city and bids them goodbye, just in time for a forklift driver to have a fatal heart attack. The forklift goes out of control and crashes through the bridge, killing Flanders, Dreena, and Jeremy, and their only means of escaping the city. With no other option, they are forced to stay behind at a hotel, where Carly and Bryan get closer and flirt with each other behind Jake's back. The group later spends time in the hottub, where Amanda leave to go swimming. As she swims, the boiler for the hottub malfunctions and the pool cover closes, trapping Amanda inside where she drowns. Upset, Matt storms away from the group while they chase after him, only to see him die once he is set on fire by several fireworks. Detective Garcia finally gets ahold of Carly and the others and tells them to go to the roof of the hotel in order for a pickup so they can leave the city. As they storm onto the roof, the pilot lands the chopper and Jake rushes to get aboard. However, due to the high speeds of the hurricane, the helicopter is blown in Jake's direction and he is chopped to pieces by the blades, shortly before the chopper itself crashes and explodes into the roof. Bryan suddenly realizes he's next and the two dodge all sorts of debris as the hotel begins to explode. After nearly getting crushed by a sign, run over by a jeep, and impaled in the head by a broken tree, they arrive at a funeral parlor. Bryan is the last survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion to die. Death Thinking they cheated Death, Bryan instructs Carly to hide inside a coffin until the hurricane is over. While he is in the coffin, debris falls from the ceiling and onto the coffin, trapping him inside. Bryan desperately tries to claw his way out of the coffin, but eventually suffocates, and his body and the bloody mess he made are discovered by Carly after the storm's over. Signs/Clues * The plane Bryan rode to Cancún was number 1188. * The morning after the hotel explosion, Carly is wearing a shirt that reads "Don't keep the faith." * Bryan almost died four times. He was nearly impaled in the head by a broken tree, nearly incinerated in the hotel, nearly run over by a jeep, and almost crushed by a sign. * Running past a gas station, Bryan sees a sign advertising a pack of cigarettes for $11.88. * After accidentally cutting her hand on a piece of glass, Carly unintentionally smears her blood on Bryan's jacket when she reaches out to grab him, symbolizing the bloody scratch marks that Bryan leaves in the coffin . * It's ironic that Bryan died inside a coffin, let alone a funeral parlor. Category: Characters Category: Spring Break characters Category: Final Destination: Spring Break Category: Deceased Category:Suffocated Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Hotel Grand Tzolk Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Ninth Survivor to Die Category:Last Survivor to Die